


Serpente vorace

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principessa serpente [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Snakes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goku si rende conto che qualcosa non va in Sissi.Goku/Sissi.Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 11. Guardare fisso.





	Serpente vorace

Serpente vorace

Goku si grattò la guancia, umida di sudore e deglutì.

“Siete sicura che questo sia l’allenamento necessario per diventare più forte?” domandò.

Sissi fece scattare la lingua, leccandosi le labbra voluttuosamente.

“Oh, non ci sono dubbi” sussurrò, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano.

< Non so perché, ma c’è qualcosa d’inquietante nel suo modo di guardarmi fisso. Sembra quasi che mi voglia mangiare!

Urca, sì. Io guardo in quel modo i pesci che catturo, prima di cucinarli.

Anche se alcune cose che mi chiede di fare sono le stesse che ho fatto al mio matrimonio con Chichi > rifletté Son, sospirando.

[100].


End file.
